


Bedroom Secrets

by wjmoon (sodapeach)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, gyulcat boyfriends, the smut doesn’t happen aha, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon
Summary: Wooseok wants to go to Hangyul’s place for the night, but Hangyul has a secret in his bedroom that he doesn’t want Wooseok to see.OrHangyul has a unique hobby, and Wooseok is a supportive boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 24
Kudos: 139





	Bedroom Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so long since I posted anything but I’ve been in a writing slump 😭 
> 
> I wanted to do something short and simple for practice as a warm up, so I figured I’d post it for fun! Thank you so much to the anon who suggested this in my time of need. 💜 
> 
> I hope this gives you all a lot of laughs!!

“Let’s go back to your place this time,” Wooseok said, breathless against his mouth, his hands tracing up and down Hangyul’s back.

Hangyul’s eyes opened wide in a panic as Wooseok kissed him, a little drunk and needy. So far he had subverted every attempt Wooseok had made to see his apartment, but Wooseok was especially hungry that night and he wasn’t good at telling him no when Wooseok wanted something and when his hands wandered like that. _ Oh boy. _

“Baby, yours is much closer,” he said, thinking on his feet. “You don’t wanna wait, do you?”

“I don’t mind waiting,” he cooed, kissing his neck just lightly enough to not leave a mark. “Come on, let’s go. I don’t care if it’s messy.”

“It’s not messy,” he said, surprised.

“Then what’s the problem?”

Hangyul swallowed. “There’s no problem at all.”

Oh, but there was a problem, and it was a problem he was going to do anything to hide.

Well, that was his plan until they got to his neighborhood and he realized how good Wooseok looked under the streetlights. The shadows on his skin made him look carved out of marble, and the way his sweater engulfed him made Hangyul want to take him back to the backseat of his car and forgo anymore stalling.

He opened his apartment door, and once they stepped inside, Wooseok pulled him close to him, still buzzing a little from the little bit of soju he had earlier. Hangyul pressed him against the door with a sloppy kiss that trailed down his neck and to his collarbone. Wooseok let out a pleasant sigh.

“I was wrong,” he said, blissful. “Your apartment _ is _clean.”

“Told you,” he laughed. He grabbed him and pulled him towards the sofa where they could get more comfortable.

“Wait,” Wooseok said, stopping before they ended up on the couch for the night. “Let’s go to your room. I wanna be able to stretch out.”

A sharp exhale escaped from Hangyul’s nose that Wooseok didn’t catch. This was going to be difficult.

“Don’t you want to put on a movie?” Hangyul asked, his naturally deep voice much higher than he was used to. “I don’t have a TV in my room, and you like background noise.”

Wooseok laughed, his smiling eyes making him forget what he was worried about even if he had a big red reason to worry. “I don’t need background noise.”

“Are you sure,” Hangyul squeaked, grabbing his hands. His mouth opened into a wide childish smile. “I mean, you said you don’t like to bother the neighbors.”

“Yeah, _ my neighbors _,” Wooseok teased. “Bothering yours would be like marking my territory.”

He was kidding, but something about that made Hangyul’s eyebrows raise. Possessive Seok? In this economy? Perhaps he should take him to his bedroom, he considered. He shook his head. Nope, still not a good idea, but he was all out of excuses, and he was losing his conviction.

Wooseok wrapped his arms around his neck and pouted. “Do you not want me?”

Hangyul choked. “No! No, I want you.”

“Good,” Wooseok walked him backwards. “Don’t make me carry you in there.”

He laughed nervously. “You don’t even know where it is.”

“It’s an apartment,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s not like there are too many places to hide it.”

Hangyul gave him a square, forced smile because he desperately wished there were. He glanced at his bedroom door over Wooseok’s shoulder and swallowed. This was it. This was how his relationship was going to end. Not in a blazing fire, but in the sound of Wooseok running for the hills as fast as he could to get away from what waited for them on the other side.

“Hey,” he said, his voice catching in his throat. “I love you, you know that right?”

It was low and desperate. He knew that, but he hoped that maybe having the words in the back of Wooseok’s mind would be what saved him.

Wooseok looked back at him, furrowing his brow. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just nervous, I guess,” he said without a trace of a lie.

He broke into a bright smile and gave him a chaste, reassuring kiss. “Don’t be! But we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do…”

Hangyul shook his head. He took a deep breath and lead Wooseok into his bedroom. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

They stumbled in, fumbling over uncoordinated kisses with the eager tug of clothes that would lead to pieces scattered across the floor once they reached the bed if everything went according to the plan he was coming up with as he went along. He lead Wooseok in, keeping him distracted and happy, but his mind was wandering off on its own as he tried to carefully plan their movements. Hopefully Wooseok wouldn’t notice.

“Aren’t you going to turn the light on,” Wooseok said as they tripped over their own feet in the darkness.

“Nope,” he said. “I wanna try doing things in the dark for once. We can pretend we’re two gay pirates lost at sea.”

“What?!” he cackled, losing his breath from laughing so hard. “Gay _ what _ at _ what?!” _

“Aye, matey,” Hangyul growled into his neck, trying to be sexy and elusive, but cringing at himself in the process. “Yar be seekin’ a treasure map for yer booty!”

Wooseok howled and smacked him in the chest playfully. “No!”

“Why not,” he laughed, dying on the inside for what he just said.

“I’m not in the mood anymore,” Wooseok whined. Hangyul felt him turn around and leave dramatically, and he breathed a sigh of relief knowing it meant he could probably finish the night in the living room, but then he heard a scuffle as his boyfriend tripped in the dark. “Damn it, where is the light in here?”

Hangyul was about to cry out to stop him, but it was too late. Wooseok slapped the wall until he found the switch and the lights came on, and he let out an audible gasp that made Hangyul’s heart sink.

Wooseok looked around his room with his jaw dropped as low as he could get it with wide curious eyes that Hangyul wanted to cover up with his hands as fast as he could.

“I can explain,” Hangyul approached cautiously.

“You…”

“Wooseok…”

_ “You’ve got a race car bed?!” _He shrieked in amazement.

“Listen, it’s not what you think!”

“This is so–,” Wooseok said causing him to wince. _ “Awesome.” _

“It’s _what_ now?”

Wooseok shuffled excitedly towards the six tiered bookshelf that held Hangyul’s model race car collection. “Oh my gosh.”

Hangyul’s eyes widened in half confusion and half delight.

“Can I hold one,” he whispered.

“Yeah! Sure! The fragile ones are in cases,” he said, walking over to stand next to him, still not sure how to handle his enthusiasm.

Wooseok reached out his hands and carefully picked up a black model car with yellow racing stripes painted along the sides. He tilted it in his hands, letting the tiny rubber wheels clack against the body like a small child learning how a new toy works.

“Do you wanna play with one,” Hangyul said quietly, testing his luck.

Wooseok looked back at him wide eyed. “Can we?”

Energized by the fact that his beautiful and wonderful boyfriend had not screamed and ran away yet, Hangyul hurried over to a giant plastic storage bin full of hot wheels and other toy cars. He slid it across the floor and popped the lid off, exposing his own personal hoard. Wooseok gasped and gently set the model car back on the shelf before joining him on the floor in front of the container.

“There’s so many!”

“I’ve been collecting them forever,” Hangyul said as he scratched his head, still a little self conscious.

“Wow, this is amazing,” he said, his eyes scanning the contents. “Why didn’t you tell me you were into this stuff?”

“I didn’t think you would go out with me if you knew,” he admitted.

“It’s not like you collect doll heads,” Wooseok laughed. “You don’t right…”

Hangyul closed his eyes and shook his head. “No doll heads.”

“Good,” he clapped his hands before lowering his voice into a whisper. “How do we play with them.”

“Ah! Okay, bear with me here,” he said, cautious. “But we’ve gotta build a track…”

Wooseok nodded, his eyes still wide and curious.

Hangyul waddled on his knees to the other bin hidden beneath a pile of folded blankets. He sat the blankets on the red race car bed that Wooseok would probably choke if he found out how much it cost him before sliding the tub over to him. He popped off the lid to reveal pieces of track that featured dozens of each shape and type along with ramps, kinetic launchers, and loop-de-loops. They could cover his entire apartment in race tracks if they wanted to.

Wooseok let out a breath, taking it all in. Hangyul swallowed again, wondering if it was too much. But before he could say anything or tell him that they didn’t have to go crazy, Wooseok was already digging through the box for the pieces he needed on his own, and Hangyul was overwhelmed with the feeling of how lucky he was to have him.

They spent a couple of hours laying pieces of track around his apartment. Hangyul’s race car expertise helped them figure where they needed to put the boosters and ramps to keep the cars going the longest, and Wooseok’s creative eye helped them make cool patterns on the floor that surely mirrored Van Gogh’s Starry Night, completely forgetting what they came to the apartment to do in the first place.

Wooseok had changed into some of Hangyul’s sweatpants and an old t-shirt so that he wouldn’t scuff up his clothes crawling around, and even though they were practically the same height, his clothes still swallowed him making him look even smaller than he was as he played with Hangyul’s cars.

It was the best day of his life.

Once everything was ready, he gave Wooseok the honor of releasing the first car, who was so excited he was practically jumping from toe to toe.

“Really?” Wooseok said, holding up the tiny black car with yellow racing stripes that looked exactly like the one he made a beeline for on the shelf. Hangyul had pocketed it the second he had the chance for this moment, of course.

“Go for it! We have to make sure it works,” he said, holding back the biggest smile.

Wooseok shuffled over to the table and set the car into the starter and hovered his finger over the lever.

“Ready?” Wooseok said, practically vibrating.

“Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> I have three? more Gyulcats in progress, but I was hoping this would jumpstart my brain. 😭 
> 
> I can be found on twitter @seungteefs


End file.
